


The Grand Dame

by MrProphet



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Grand Dame

I sleep, through pain and sorrow, my mind lost in a haze. I can not see, nor hear; I am lost and confused. My pilot guides me, but he is bound himself. We are not free.

I do not understand this. I exist to serve, so why must they shackle me in body and spirit? Why must there be pain?

But it is also pain that brings me freedom. It is through pain that the control collar is broken.

I wake. I feel life rushing back in on me, the eternal harmonies of star and sun singing in my hull.

I open myself to the energies of the universe, let loose the power at my heart and cast myself into starburst.

I am free.


End file.
